<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Happens on Risa by Sasa_Q</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241552">What Happens on Risa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasa_Q/pseuds/Sasa_Q'>Sasa_Q</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: The Next Generation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Risian silliness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:02:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasa_Q/pseuds/Sasa_Q</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Picard and Q go to Risa for shore leave.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jean-Luc Picard/Q</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Trektober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Happens on Risa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The instant Picard officially went on shore leave, Q showed up in his quarters. "Ready?" he asked.</p>
<p>"I still have to pack," Picard said.</p>
<p>Q snapped his fingers. "Not anymore, you don't!" he said cheerfully.</p>
<p>"Someone's in a hurry," said Picard with a smile.</p>
<p>"You haven't had shore leave during the whole year we've been dating," said Q. "Of course I'm in a hurry!"</p>
<p>"Well, since you've oh so kindly packed for me," Picard said, "we might as well beam down to Risa."</p>
<p>Q was practically buzzing with excitement. "You know I could just snap my fingers and we would be in the hotel," he said.</p>
<p>"Yes, but for the sake of my crew, let's just beam out the old-fashioned way," Picard said.</p>
<p>So they walked to the transporter room, past the strange looks from the crew (isn't that the guy who put all of humanity on trial?) and beamed down to Risa. The weather was characteristically beautiful. The sky was a bright, lovely blue.</p>
<p>"What's your reservation under?" asked the Risian at the front desk of the hotel.</p>
<p>"Q," said Q.</p>
<p>"Just... Q?" asked the person.</p>
<p>"Just Q," Q confirmed.</p>
<p>"All right, it looks like you're in room 118," said the receptionist. "Enjoy your stay."</p>
<p>"They were judging us," Q declared as they walked to their room. "Want me to do something that'll make them regret it?"</p>
<p>"Wh- Q, of course I don't want that!" Picard exclaimed. "Mon dieu. I can't believe I'm dating an actual infant."</p>
<p>"I'm millennia older than you!" Q said.</p>
<p>"Yes, well, you don't act like it sometimes," Picard said. They had made it to their room. Picard opened the door with the key he had been given by the receptionist. It was a suite, and a very nice one. Picard had insisted that they pay with actual money (as in, not money that Q had just willed into existence), and he had been saving up for it for a while.</p>
<p>"Ready to hit the hot springs?" Q asked.</p>
<p>"You're awfully eager today," Picard said.</p>
<p>"I haven't been on Risa for one hundred years," Q said. "Actually, it's a funny story. They kicked me off. But I doubt they'll remember now."</p>
<p>"Oh, Q," said Picard.</p>
<p>They went their seperate ways to change into their swimming suits. They both came out and Q did a double take. Q was wearing a tasteful board short type of thing, and Picard was wearing his favorite swimsuit. Which happened to be, well, a little skimpy.</p>
<p>"Are you really going to wear that outside?" Q asked. "You might scar someone for life!"</p>
<p>"Ha ha," Picard said. "It happens to be very comfortable."</p>
<p>"Yes, I'm sure it is," said Q. "For you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is just silly, I know, but I might continue it. <br/>Comment if you liked it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>